Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to cable supporting apparatuses and, more particularly, to apparatuses for supporting one or more cables in desired locations and/or orientations.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Each day, perhaps millions of miles of cables and wires transport a variety of electronic and other signals to various types of equipment. For example, in the telecommunications industry, cables and wires are used to transmit signals etc. to operate telephones, computers, televisions, etc. In applications where moisture is prevalent, such as when running cables from the exterior to the interior of a dwelling, it is desirable to support the wire cables etc. such that a loop is formed below where the wire enters through the wall. This loop permits moisture that collects on the cable to run down the cable and drip off of the loop. The loop, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cdrip loopxe2x80x9d prevents the moisture from following the wire into the dwelling or piece of equipment to which it is attached.
To fashion such xe2x80x9cdrip loopsxe2x80x9d the installer often just provides some extra slack in the cable below where it enters the dwelling. Such approach leads to the formation of inconsistent and often inadequate drip loops and, when exposed to wind, etc., the cable may be tossed back and forth along the dwelling wall until the drip loop either no longer exists or no longer has an optimum shape and/or orientation.
Thus, there is a need for a cable support apparatus that is easy to install and that can be used to establish uniform drip loops in one or more cables.
There is a further need for a cable support apparatus that offers the above-mentioned advantages and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with one form of the present invention there is provided a cable supporting apparatus that includes a body portion, a first cable retainer on one end of the body portion and a second cable retainer on another end of the body portion.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a cable supporting apparatus that includes a first cable retaining means, a second cable retaining means interconnected in spaced-apart relation to the first cable retaining means, and means for attaching the first and second cable means to an object or structure.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises a cable supporting apparatus that includes a body that has an intermediate portion and two end portions. A first cable retainer is on one end of the body portion and a second cable retainer is on another end of the body portion. A third cable retainer is attached to the intermediate portion of the body.
An embodiment of the present invention may comprise a cable supporting apparatus that includes an elongated body and at least two cable retainers integrally formed in the body in spaced-apart relationship to each other.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention may include a method of manufacturing a cable supporting apparatus that includes forming a first cable retainer on an end of a body member and forming a second cable retainer on another end of the body member.
Still another embodiment of the present invention may include a method of forming a drip loop in a cable that includes providing a bracket that has a first cable retainer and a second cable retainer spaced from the first cable retainer. This embodiment further includes placing a first portion of the cable in the first cable retainer and placing a second portion of the cable in the second cable retainer such that a third portion of cable remains between the first and second cable portions and extends therebelow. The method further includes forming an arc in the third portion extending below the first and second cable portions.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention may comprise a method of forming a drip loop in a cable suspended by a structure that includes trapping a first portion of the cable between a portion of a bracket and the structure and trapping a second portion of the cable between another portion of the bracket and the structure such that a third portion of cable extends between the trapped first cable portion and the trapped second cable portion. This embodiment further includes forming an arc in the third portion of cable extending between the trapped first cable portion and the trapped second cable portion.
Another embodiment of the present invention may comprise a method of forming drip loops in cables suspended adjacent a structure that includes trapping first portions of at least two cables between a portion of a bracket and the structure and trapping a second portion of the at least two cables between another portion of the bracket and the structure such that third portions of each cable extend between the trapped first portions and the trapped second portions. This embodiment also includes forming an arc in each of the third portions of cables.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a cable support apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
It is another feature of the present invention is to provide a cable support apparatus that can support one or more cables in desired orientations.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a cable support apparatus that can support one or more cables while retaining a drip loop therein.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the problems associated with many different types of cable installations. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.